


In the Janitor's Closet

by DrummerDancer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerDancer/pseuds/DrummerDancer
Summary: Kaiba and Yami skip class to hook-up in the janitor's closet.





	In the Janitor's Closet

Kaiba knew they weren’t supposed to be in here. The door wouldn’t lock without a key. But he’d be damned to suffer through another twenty-three minutes of government, when he knew all there was to know about politics and corruption at age ten—and at age eighteen, there were other things far more worthy of his study at the moment.  
  
“Kaiba, what the he—”  
  
Yami let out an undignified squeal when Kaiba pinched his backside instead, blood pulsing to his face as he turned around and bumped into some mops behind him. Kaiba listened carefully for footsteps outside the door, but as class was still in-session, nobody seemed to have heard.  
  
“Keep your voice down, Yami. You’ll get us caught.”  
  
“Caught? Doing what? You kidnapped me and stuck me in a janitor’s closet, Kaiba!”  
  
Kaiba’s patience was wearing thin; rather than entertain Yami’s supposed ignorance, he dropped to his knees and began to undo Yami’s pants.  
  
“Kaiba, wh—hey! Cut it out!”  
  
“You’re not really saying no to some midday head, Yami?” Kaiba purred, and Yami’s face went completely white from blood loss as Kaiba managed to undo his belt. Besides the unpleasant smell of mop soap and disinfectant, the janitor’s closet was actually a rather nice place to steal time away from class.  
  
Yami attempted to swat Kaiba’s hands away, but even in the dim light, Kaiba could see how obvious his words had affected him. His tight pants revealed much, including the bulge starting to grow in the front, sticking out like a small road bump on his lean hips. Kaiba smirked before pulling the zipper down.  
  
“Besides, would you really want to go back to class now, with such an obvious…problem, happening down here?”  
  
Yami seemed unable to form words, instead gaping at him like an unhinged pantry door, as he tried to get ahold of himself. But Kaiba wouldn’t allow it; he reached inside Yami’s pants and let his fingers trace the outline of his cock through his underwear, until he was sure Yami was stiff from all the teasing he’d endured. Then he pulled down Yami’s pants and boxers to mid-thigh, watching Yami squirm as he took him in hand.  
  
He stopped and looked up at Yami, and very deliberately gave him a hard stroke before pausing again. “Of course, I’d like to think reciprocity is a term you’re familiar with, and that you’ll keep quiet in case someone walks by. After all, I’d hate for you to be expelled so soon after I got you enrolled here.”  
  
“Kaiba, please…” Whatever Yami wanted to say, it was lost by Kaiba placing his lips to the very tip of Yami’s cock and sucking, just like it was a sweet piece of candy. Yami almost cried out, biting down on his cheek at the last moment as he closed his eyes and leaned his hands against the the shelf of cleaning supplies behind him. Kaiba kept one hand on the back of Yami’s thigh to keep him upright as he took some of his length into his mouth.  
  
“Kai…k-kaiba…” Yami’s voice was half its usual volume. The bottom bass sound, a deep throaty timber full of verbose power, had dropped out, leaving a breathless, embarrassed voice of a teenage boy receiving his first blow job. Kaiba was delighted with the change; Yami wasn’t nearly so cool and in control as he pretended to be.  
  
Kaiba groped his other hand across Yami’s skin, squeezing the firm ass like he might a stress ball, eliciting a marvelous choking noise from up above. This was the best idea Kaiba had all day, hell, all month. It’d been risky, reckless, but Yami, Yami was like him, a horny perverted motherfucker who wanted to get blown in a janitor’s closet at nine a.m. on a school day. Who didn’t need the flowers and chocolate and a handwritten card, but just a dirty hookup and a ‘see you later, fucker’ in passing.  
  
“Fuh…damn it,” Yami swore. His face was blood red and sweaty, his eyes watched Kaiba’s lips slide wetly up and down his cock, then the eyelashes flickered as he tilted his head slightly up and bit his lip. “Kai-b-ba…”  
  
Kaiba groped his way to the crevice of Yami’s ass and followed his middle finger down until he reached the puckered virgin skin tightly hidden away, that clenched down on his finger when he touched it, causing Yami to wetly moan and come in Kaiba’s mouth.  
  
When Yami was finished, Kaiba stood, keeping his hand planted on Yami’s ass, aggressive, possessive. He enclosed Yami’s body with his own and ducked his lips low to the shell of Yami’s ear, and rumbled, “Next time, I want in.”  
  
Yami trembled and panted, “wha…what makes…you think I would…do that with you?”  
  
Kaiba squeezed and Yami’s shoulders tensed up, and those wide set eyes of his were glazed with lust. “I know desire when I see it. When I feel it in my mouth.” With his free hand, Kaiba snatched Yami’s dangling fingers and brought them to his crotch, and pressed them there, and felt the way Yami’s fingers twitched, paused, then in a bashful way groped his dick curiously. There was interest, the concealment was falling away. Despite the high flush in Yami’s face, there was a degree of thoughtful consideration in his manner of sexual discovery, as Kaiba let go of Yami’s hand but Yami’s hand did not fall with it.  
  
Yami palmed the length of it, felt its girth and said, “will it hurt?”  
  
“It'll be the best damn feeling of your life.”  
  
Yami glanced up into Kaiba’s eyes, his nose upturned. “You sound pretty confident in yourself.”  
  
“Was that the best blowjob of your life?”  
  
“That’s hardly a high bar to meet.”  
  
“But meet it, I shall,” Kaiba purred. He could see Yami’s cock was starting to twitch with interest, and he knew Yami had no defenses. Not against Seto Kaiba, not against the man who hardly had to coerce Yami to skip class with him. Yami was all too keen to be pushed about and around, because he liked the fight, the challenge such rebellion presented. It was what drove Kaiba to him, what made Kaiba lust after him night after sleepless night, what propelled him to bite the dangling earlobe and listen for the hot gasp of its occupant. And preen at the off-handed manner Yami said, “we could try it…” as Kaiba groped his hand to the other ass cheek, which Yami shamelessly leaned into.  
  
“Just not,” Yami said, “in another janitor’s closet, please.”


End file.
